The Flame Casters Twin
by ShoujoAnimeFanatic13
Summary: Imagine Natsume Being the exact opposite, He’s kind, a gentleman, always cheerful, never cuts class and always smiles. Well it isn’t really him but … His Twin! And what if his twin also falls in love w/ Mikan?
1. Hyuuga Ryomi The Introduction

* * *

Imagine Natsume Being the exact opposite, He's kind, a gentleman, always cheerful, never cuts class and always smiles. Well it isn't really him but … His Twin??!! And what if his twin also falls in love w/ Mikan??

* * *

Minna-san gomendesai, hontoni gome, but I have to start over this fan fic, I made a really big mistake so this is chapter one, it's a whole new story so please review I swear its better than the first one, again hontoni gomendesai, I hope you guys revew

**Disclaimer: AnnaPetLover13 does not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters ( only my OC Ryomi)**

**

* * *

**

**The Flame Casters Twin**

**

* * *

**

**Hyuuga Ryomi - Introduction**

**

* * *

**

Ryomi's POV

Hyuuga Ryomi here, I just got back from America, I was sent there when I was five, I was separated from my brother and sister. I just got back here last night, and were stayed at a hotel for a night before going to the famous Gakuen Alice.

When they found out I had an Alice, they said I had to go to Alice Academy which was said to be a school exclusively for Alices just like me, there was one in America too but I chose the one in Japan because I heard that my onii-san was studying here. I wanted to see onii-san again, I missed him because we've been separated for eight whole years. I was glad I could see him again.

What is my alice do you ask? That's a secret for now, anyway we are now on our way to Alice Gakuen, today was my first day at a new school, I am going to do my best here, and make lots of new friends.

We were greeted by the principal and a teacher named Narumi which was the homeroom teacher of the class I'm going to be in.

We were on our way to the classroom when Narumi-sensei was asked to d something and he instructed me to go on and wait for him outside the classroom,

I was headed to the classroom Narumi-sensei told me when someone came running towards me.

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV

Sakura Mikan who is now 13 years old, 1st year in high school, class 2-A, I was on my way to class, yes I am indeed late for first period. I overslept today because I forgot to set my alarm, it was a good thing that Narumi-sensei was first period, if it was Jin-Jin, I'd get detention for a week, thank god it was Narumi-sensei.

I was running in a hurry so I didn't notice the puddle of water in front of me, next thing I knew, I fell flat on my butt

"Itai" I sreamed

"Daijoubu Desuka?" _( are you alright)_ asked a person in front of me

"Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu" I said while bowing my head

"Hontoni _(really)_, that's great" he said smiling at me

"Gomenesai, I guess I'm as clumsy as ever" I said returning his smile

He gave a small laugh, "What's so funny" I asked while glaring at him

"Nothing, Your just so kawaii" he said while giving me a hand

I couldn't help but blush a little, he called me kawaii.

"Wow you look even cuter when your blushing" he said when he hugged me from behind

"Hyuuga Ryomi, hagimimashte (nice to meet you)" he said to me

…. "Uhhh… ahh!, Sakura Mikan, hagimimashte," I replied while he let go of me

"Mikan-chan, wow, even your name is kawaii"

My face turned even redder after his compliment, "Arigatou Gozaimasu" I said

Then I remembered, "… Uh Hyuuga-kun?" I asked

"You can call me Ryomi" he said

"Uh, Ryomi-kun, uhmm, do you… by any chance.. know Natsume" I asked

"Natsume?? Hyuuga Natsume?" he asked

"Hai, I cant help but notice you guys look alike, actually more like twins"

"That's because we are twins" he paused for a minute then asked "does that mean you know onii-sama?"

"onii-sama?" I asked

"Hai, Natsume-nii is my older twin brother, we were born only minutes apart" he answered

"Natsume's…" it took 5 seconds for it to register in my brain, and then… "NATSUME HAS A TWIN BROTHER??!!!"

"Hai, that's me, but I guess no one will know because I have a feeling onii-sama never talked about me ever since I was sent to America eight years ago."

"EIGHT YEARS AGO!!, you were sent away at such a young age"

"Hai"

"Wow, you and Natsume are nothing like each other"

"Yup, we were the exact opposite of each other, but we get along well"

DING DONG

I heard the clock bells signing it was 8:30 already,

"Oh no, im soo late, gome Ryomi-kun, I gotta go to class, see you around"

"See you later Mikan-chan" _giggle_

**

* * *

**

Ryomi's POV

_Wow, she's sooo __**kawaii,**__ and that angelic smile of hers made me blush a little, she looks like a __**Goddes, **__I wonder if I'll meet her again?, anyway I should head for the classroom._

**

* * *

**

In Front of Class 2-A

"Ahhh, here I am"

"Ahhh there you are, sorry have a kept you waiting long?" asked Narumi-sensei just arriving

"No sensei, I just got here" I answered

"Right, then we should get in, I'll introduce you to the class"

We went inside the classroom

"Minna-san, we have a new student here" Narumi-sensei said

"Please Welcome him"

"Yo minna-san, Hyuuga Ryomi, hagimimashte"

* * *

Minna-san, what do you think? im so sorry but i cant continue the last one because of some mistakes in the setting which prevented me from making the next chap. but with this i can continue, i swear ill try mybest to finnish this fic, ive changed chap. 1 and 2, chap. two will be comming this week, please leave a revew so that i'll now if its good or bad

again minna Gomme,

please revew

if there are any comments, suggestions or violent reactions then please inform me

Arigatou minna-san

and Gommenasai


	2. Natsume's Twin!

**Hello minna san heres chapter two for Flame casters twin**

**Oh, and id like to thank th ff. for your reviews**

UnreadableMe

xxanimeloverforever18xx

anni

kuro-ookamiofthedarkestshadow

**Disclaimer: AnnaPetLover13 does not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters ( only my OC Ryomi)**

* * *

**The Flame Casters Twin**

* * *

**Natsume's… Twin??!!**

**

* * *

**

Its another normal day at Alice Academy, Mikan made it to class just in time, Natsume's asleep on his desk with his hands behind his head, his feet on top of the desk and his manga over his face.

Mikan made her way to her desk and stared out the window drifting into a daydream.

Narumi-sensei came inside the classroom

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu minna-san" he shouted to the class, Mikan and Natsume seemed to not notice

"We have a new student today" he announced "Please be nice to him" he continued

In walked a 13 year old boy with dark sapphire hair and red crimson eyes. His facial and body features resembles that of Natsume's, wait, cross that, he looks exactly like Natsume, he's wearing a proper school uniform, and is wearing a bright smile.

"Hyuuga Ryomi desu, Hagimimashte minna-san" he said

Some people weren't paying attention and accidentally zapped Narumi-sensei's hand which caused him to accidentally toos his coffee mug in to the air

"My favorite mug" Naru squealed

Ryomi saw this and somersaulted in the air and caught the mug without the coffee spilling

"Sugoi" said the whole class exect a drifting brunette and a sleeping raven haired lad

"_Sugoi, he's so kakuii, he's kind, athletic, has a dazzling smile, and he looks just like Natsume-sama, maybe I'll make him a fanclub"_ Sumire thought to herself with sparkling eyes

"Arigatou Hyuuga-san, well, please take a seat at the back" he instructed him, "Well minna I am very busy today so this will be free period, adieu" then he left.

Ryomi made his way to the back of the class and saw someone very familiar.

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV

I heard someone come in but paid no attention, I drifted back o my own world until I was zapped back to reality by someone who hugged me from behind

"Ohayoo Mikan-chan" the person told me

"Ryomi-kun" I said surprised

"Isn't it great, were in the same class" he said excitedly "Oh and could you please drop the kun?"

"Uhm, ok ... Ryomi" I said

Then someone came near us, it was Permy

"Hello Hyuuga-kun, Shouda Sumire, president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, hagimimashe" she said

"Hagimimashte" Ryomi replied still clinging to me while smiling at her

I saw Sumire Blushed a little

"Permy" Ryomi said

"Permy??" Sumire asked

"Yes well, is it okay if a call you that? Because it's fits you, its a great nickname and is also so kawaii" he said

When Sumire saw him smile at her, she turned 10 shades of red, _"Whoa, Ryomi-kun said Im kawaii, so is that why Mikan gave me the nickname? They are so alike, Ryomi-kun and Mikan"_ she thought to herself

Then we heard someone groan from behind, it was the sleeping Natsume.

I turned to Ryomi-kun and stared at him

He looked at him for a minuit then the look of curiosity on his face turned into an evil grin as he walked closer towards Natsume

He locked his arm slightly around his neck and placed a knuckle on his head, everyone sweatdroped thinking of what he was going to do to Natsume

"Don't do it, do you want to die" Sumire exclaimed to Ryomi

"Don't worry, I'll be alright" he said grinning

Then he placed a whole lot of pressure on his arms jerking Natsume awake

Everyone was shivering in terror of what Natsume might do

Natsume didn't turn around and said with murder in his voice:

"Who dares disturbed me when I'm asleep"

He looked around and was surprised to see me at the corner

"Polka? if your there then who's" he wasn't able to complete his sentence when someone hugged him from behind

"Onii-chan, don't be so mean, you haven't changed at all" Ryomi said

"Ohayoo onii-chan, long time no see, daijoubu?" he said from behind Natsume

Natsume froze a bit then slowly turned his head around

"R-R-Ryomi??!!" Natsume said sort of surprised

"Yo onii-chan, how are you doin?" replied Ryomi

"ONII-CHAN???!!!" everyone screamed

"Huh…. Ohh gome, allow me to properly introduce myself" Ryomi said

"Hyuuga Ryomi, Natsume nii-chan's younger twin brother" he continued

"NATSUME'S TWIN BROTHER??!!!!!" everyone screamed in unison

"hai" he said

"So Ryomi, what are you doing here? Natsume said in a bored tone

"Well onii-chan, from now on I'll be studying here with you in Gakuen Alice" he replied smiling

"So that means you also have an alice" Natsume stated

"Yup, the Healing alice" Ryomi replied

"Healing alice?? Sugoi" I said

"Yeah, isn't it, I thought so too when I first found out, it's a great alice" he said to me

"Yeah, and with that you can also heal other people's injuries" I stated

" Yeah and I can help sick people too, isn't that great?" he said smiling at me

"Your alice is the same as Subaru-sempai's, he uses his alice when someone get's seriously hurt" I told him

"Really? That means that he helps people, that's great, using one's alice to help people is the best thing about having an alice

"you are so right, that's why I also do my best to help people with my nullification alice"

"your alice is nullification ? that's also a great alice, you can protect people from someone elses alice, and can also control an alice that's out of control" he stated

"Really? That's great, that means my alice isnt that useless after all"

"Who ever said Nullification was useless?? its actualy very usefull" he said

Then they continued their conversation on and on about random stuff

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

_"I cant believe he's Natsume's twin, he's much more like Mikan" _everyone thought to themselves

"Wow, those two get along pretty well, ne, Natsume?" Ruka said

Natsume just stared at them and looked away _(note: Natsume and Mikan are not yet girlfriend boyfriend)_

Ryomi hugged Mikan from behind again which made Natsume clench his fists

"Ne Mikan-chan. Since I'm new here, would you mind showing me around?" he asked

"Sure, that'll be great, I'd love to show you around" Mikan answered

"Really, that's great" He said

"Oi, polka-dots you have clean-up today, don't skip" Natsume said with an angry look on his face

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot, thanks Natsume. Sorry Ryomi-kun, I cant today, maybe tomorrow" she said

"Sure, its alright, after all, cleaning up is good for the environment" he stated "Wait, maybe I can help you guys clean up?" he asked

"Sure, that'll be great, ne Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru?"

"I don't mind, at least that'll lessen my work" Hotaru said

Then Mikan ran towards Hotaru to hug her but Hotaru just hit her with her Baka gun

"Ne ne onii-chan, is it ok if I stay in your room tonight since I still don't have one?" Ryomi asked

"I don't mind" Natsume answered

Then Ryomi hugged his brother from behind saying, "You are still the best onii-chan"

Natsume then punched him on the head saying "And your still an Idiot"

"a-t-ta-ta, ow onii-chan, that hurts you know" he said

"I don't care" then he walked out

"Ne Natsume, where are you going, what about clean up duty?" Mikan asked

"Hn" was the only thing he said then left

"_Classes was over, and Natsume still hasn't come back yet, wonder what's happened to him?"_ Mikan thought to herself, _"anyway clean-up duty starts now better get to work, that Natsume, skipping clean-up duty, it's a good thing Ryomi-kun wanted to help or else Ruka-pyon and I will be the only ones working, sigh, they are nothing alike"_

Classes ended and only Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, and Ryomi were left until the door swung open,

"Natsume" Mikan said surprised

"I thought you were going to skip clean-up duty today" she continued

"Hn" Natsume said

"Well its great that you decided to help us" I continued

"ose, let's get cleaning" Mikan said

"Right, lets make this place sparkle" Ryomi said

"Right" Mikan said

Hotaru didn't help as always, Natsume only did the little stuff, but Ryomi was helping Mikan with the work, they were talking and laughing at each other

Ruka noticed Natsume staring at Mikan, he knew what it meant,

whenever he sees Mikan smile at Ryomi he gets angry _(Jealous)_

Then when they finished cleaning, they went back to the dorm

"Bye minna, see you tomorrow" Mikan said

"Bye" they replied.

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Ryomi then went back to their rooms, and Mikan also went back to her room, as soon as she got on the bed, she fell asleep

* * *

So how was it?

it turned out longer than i expected

**please review**

if you have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions then please tell me

hope you like it

**Please Review**

oh and i might be making a one shot sometime this week

its title is **A Birthday Present to the One I Love**

its mostly about youichi, natsume and ruka finding an opportunity to confess during the week before mikan's birthday

well the third chap will be on next week so untill then

ja minna-san


	3. I have a Perverted Oniichan

* * *

Imagine Natsume Being the exact opposite, He's kind, a gentleman, always cheerful, never cuts class and always smiles. Well it isn't really him but … His Twin??!! And what if his twin also falls in love w/ Mikan??

Hello minna-san gome, if I was late, it's just that I was a little busy last week so I updated a week late, but thank you to everyone who read and reviewed or just read it

**Disclaimer: AnnaPetLover13 does not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters ( only my OC Ryomi)**

**

* * *

**

The Flame Casters Twin

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga Ryomi – I Have a Perverted Onii-chan

**

* * *

**

Normal POV (7:20 am Monday morning)

It's another normal Monday at Alice Academy, but what's strange is

Mikan's up on time

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were waiting for her outside her door so they can walk to school together

Natsume was walking to school with Ryomi clinging to his back

Anyways, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were headed to school while chatting whenthey heard someone calling

"Oi MIKAN-CHAN ," someone called out

Mikan looked back and saw Ryomi running towards her hugging her again

"Ohayoo, Mikan-chan" he said

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Ryomi-kun" Mikan replied

"Ne Mikan chan, could you drop the honorifics please" he said

"sure, ok, Ryomi then" she said while giving him an angelic smile just inches from his face

**

* * *

**

Ryomi's POV (6:40 am Monday morning in Natsume's room)

"Ne ne onii-chan, wake up, it's 7:00" I shouted trying to wake my half asleep older brother

"Come on onii-chan, wake up" I shouted again

Then at that he stared, wait, more like glared at me

"That's not gonna work on me onii-chan, now come on get ready and can you at least try to comb your hair? If you don't get ready I'll comb it for you" I said knowing his weakness

"Alright already, I'm up, just don't touch my hair" he replied in a very pissed of voice

"Ok then take a shower and get dressed, I'm already ready for school you know onii-chan _(Ryomi's the clean and tidy type of guy, he never cut, nor was he late for any class in his life and he always wear proper uniform though he has a playful attitude)_

**

* * *

**

Natsume's POV (6:40 am)

'_I can't let him touch my hair, last time he fixed it, I almost looked like a girl'_ Natsume shivered at the thought

'_Great now that he's here, I now have another thing to worry about, He's even worse than her, plus he knows my weaknesses, God why must this happen'_ sigh _'but I am happy to see him again, so I guess it's alright since he's only gonna stay in my room till he gets his star ranking and own room, well, better get ready, wonder what polka dots doing?, probably still asleep' _I smirked

**

* * *

**

Ryomi's POV (7:20 am)

'Well, I got onii-chan out of bed, he seems alright today, I heard some girls chatting, I looked to their direction, huh? It's Mikan-chan'

"Oi MIKAN-CHAN ," I called out

She looked back at me and I gave her a big bear hug

"Ohayoo, Mikan-chan" I greeted

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Ryomi-kun" she replied while smiling at me, her smile looked soooo KAWAII! But I don't like it when she calls me Ryomi-kun, its too formal

"Ne Mikan chan, could you drop the honorifics please" I told her

"sure, ok, Ryomi then" she said while smiling at me, her face was close to mine because I was still hugging her.

I went red when she called be by my first name, my heart beat got faster, when she smiled at me my face got even redder, I felt my heart pounding in my chest and I couldn't move

I looked to the other three and they were staring at me with an evil grin on their faces (Exept Hotaru she was only staring), Imai-san was holding a camera on her hands and her eyes got rabbit signs on them, I sweatdroped when I saw the three staring at me in the eye. Then I felt a murderous aura behind me and it got closer and closer, Ogasowara-san and Unmenomiya-san shivered when they felt it, I wasn't scared though because I knew who it came from, and I got used to it that I don't get intimidated by it, Mikan-chan didn't seem to be at all affected

"Ryomi? Are you allright" she asked interrupting my thinking, I blushed even more while letting go of her

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked her back

"Well, it's just that your face is really red, you don't seem to have a fever though" she said while sticking her forehead on mine

My heart raised at this, and my face was burning up, she was so close, even though I hug her, we never came this close, and why is my heart beating so fast, am I in LOVE?

"Hey polka dots, come on were going to be late" I heard someone say while pulling Mikan-chan on the head

"Ouch, that hurts you know Natsume" she squealed

"Shut up, your hurting my ears polka, I mean stripes"

There was a short pause after this, Mikan looked down and then

"NATSME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at the tops of her lungs

"How dare you peep at my underware, AGAIN!" she shouted with anger in her voice

Wait,… onii-chan peeped on her?? AGAIN???? Does that mean he does it often???, I never knew onii-chan was perverted?

"Onii-chan, I never knew you peeped on girls underware?" I whispered in his ear

"It's not my fault she shows me" he answered

"Onii-chan that's very bad mannered of you, Mikan-chan, I apologize for nii-chan's behavior, I never knew he was perverted, normally he just stays by himself, he wasn't ever interested in girls, wonder what happened" I said sort of speaking my mind

"It's ok Ryomi, you know, you and Natsume really are opposites, you're a gentleman, and he's a pervert, I cant even believe you guys are related" she said smiling at me

I blushed again and then I heard someone speak, It was onii-chan

"Oi, come on, were going to be late for class" he said

"Hai" Mikan-chan replied lazily

Then we all headed to our classroom

* * *

hi minna finaly finished chap. 3, anyway sorry for it being short

also sorry if it was kind of boring

anyways please review

arigatou for reading


	4. Tsubasa's Return

* * *

Imagine Natsume Being the exact opposite, He's kind, a gentleman, always cheerful, never cuts class and always smiles. Well it isn't really him but … His Twin??!! And what if his twin also falls in love w/ Mikan??

* * *

Hello minna-san, gomme for the late update ne, I am sort of getting bored a little but I wont stop, though my updates will be slow. Im weird right, I just started then get bored but thank you minna for your support, I wont stop, just slowing down.

Anyway, thanks to the ff. for your reviews, I also promise that the next chap. would turn out better than this one

Yelinad

...............

UnreadableMe

Chrisca123456789

Clique trick

Meco45

Jazzflame

**Disclaimer: AnnaPetLover13 does not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters ( only my OC Ryomi)**

**

* * *

**

The Flame Casters Twin

**

* * *

**

Tsubasa's return: Jealousy rises… Friendship Begins ?

**

* * *

**

Mikan:

_(Sigh). it's been three months since Tsubasa-senpai left for one of his outside the academy mission's , I wonder if he's ok, I'm really worried, Tsubasa-senpai, please come back soon_

**

* * *

**

Tsubasa:

_Finally, I thought that mission was never gonna end. I bet chibi's worried about me, oh how I missed that little kohai, (sigh)_

_Well, I'll go see her first thing tomorrow since its Saturday, I cant believe how fast time flies, it felt like it was yesterday when she first entered the academy, she was still just a cute little girl, now she's in middle school, she's all grown up, I'm gonna miss it when she asks me to carry her, (sniff) wait a moment, I sound like I'm her otou-san, oh well, otou-san or onii-chan, she's still my little girl, and she's my kohai, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her, I know I sound like an over protective onii-chan, and the fact that I left her alone for three whole moths doesn't fit my character but still………_

_Wait why am I talking about this??? Oh well_

_I'm going to sleep it off, I'll go see chibi first thing tomorrow, Mikan_

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning

Natsume, Ruka and Ryomi are accompanying Mikan to central town because she wanted to go shopping.

They are now waiting for her at the bus stop

"_Sigh_, polka dots late" said an impatient Natsume "We've been waiting for a half an hour already"

"Well onii-chan, Mikan-chan is a girl, she needs time to prepare

"Yeah, he's right Natsume" said Ruka

"_Tsk, _why am I even here" said Natsume clearly pissed off

"_I don't know, why ARE you here? I even wanted to have a date ALONE with Mikan-chan_" Ryomi mumbled

"_Hn" _was all he could hear from Natsume

"Hey Ryomi, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, gomme I'm late again, I guess I sort of overslept hehe" said a girl running towards them

Ryomi blushed when she saw Mikan, she was wearing a blue blouse that exposes her shoulder's with a pink butterfly design on the bottom left part, a plain white skirt to above her knee's and blue flat sandals (A/N: I'm not really good at describing clothes) but her hair still in pig tails

Natsume also though she looked cute but he wont say that out loud

"What took you so long ugly" he said

"I said I overslept, gomme ok Natsume, and don't call me ugly" she whined

"_Hn_, anyway, ikuso" he said, scratch that, he ordered

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

"_Hey Hotaru can you come shopping with me to central town tomorrow since it is Saturday and we don't have classes then" said an exited brunette haired girl to her best friend_

"_Gomme baka, I'm busy tomorrow, I'm working on a new invention, I cant come" replied Hotaru in monotone expressionless as always_

"_Oh, is that so" said a very depressed Mikan " Ok then I'll just ask someone else"_

_Anna: I working on a new recipe, gomme Mikan-chan_

_Nonoko: gomme Mikan-chan, I have to make a potion for someone tomorrow_

_Yuu: gomme ne Mikan-chan, I have to supervise the Latent ability class tomorrow_

"_Sigh, minna seems to be busy, maybe I'll just go some other time sigh" said Mikan even more depresses_

"_I'll come with you Mikan chan" said someone_

"_Honto? Arigatou gozaimasu Ryomi" said Mikan, her spirits rising again_

"_Don't mention it Mikan-chan, I was going to ask you to come with me tomorrow anyways" Ryomi replied_

"_Arigatou Ryomi, so what time should we meet" asked Mikan_

"_Maybe, around 8:30am, are you ok with that?" asked Ryomi_

"_Sure, that'll be great" she said happily_

"_Great, then it's a date" he said_

"_Date?" Mikan said confused_

"_Oi" said someone that's been eavesdropping behind the two_

"_Mind if I come with you?" he said (It was more of a statement rather that a question)_

"_Eh? Natsume? You seriously want to come?!" said Mikan in a surprised tone_

"_Yeah, so? I was going to buy some new manga's anyway, so I'll tag along" he said no trace of emotion on his face_

"_I could come too if you don't mind Mikan-chan"_

"_Honto Ruka-pyon? That'd be great, Arigatou minna" she said happily_

"_Oh, onii-chan, why'd you do that and why does Ruka-kun have to come, I even wanted to have a date with Mikan-chan, sigh, guess they'll have to come along don't they" Ryomi thought to himself_

"_There's no way I'll leave alone with that idiot (actually vice versa), no way, she's mine you get that, so hands off " _Natsume thought while he smirked

_End of Flashback_

**

* * *

**

At Central Town

Mikan and the other's were taking a walk around central town when they heard a very familiar voice calling out

"Oi, Mikan-chan, oi" a very familiar person shouted out

"Tsubasa-senpai" said our little brunette while running towards the voice

"Yo, Mikan-chan, long time no see, did you miss me?" he said while he was given a big bear hug by Mikan which he also hugged back

"Tsubasa-senpai, how are you? I missed you so much, what took you so long? Did you get hurt? Did anything happen? When did you get back? Why…" she was cut off by Tsubasa saying

"Gomme ne Mikan-chan, daijuobu, I'm all right, nothing bad happened, I just got back yesterday, Sorry if I made you worry, anyway kohai, I missed you so much you know" he replied while giving Mikan a tight hug that he doesn't seem like he wants to let go

At the sight of this Natsume got really furious, he clenched his fists until it looks like there's no blood left while glaring daggers at him

Tsubasa felt the dark murderous aura and knew who it was, he knew Natsume was there but he just ignored him and continued to hug Mikan

"Hey, shadow, how long are you planning to hug her" Natsume asked very angry

"For as long as I or Mikan wants to" he stated

Hearing this, Natsume got even more furious that he burned Tsubasa alive (literally) if it weren't for Mikan, he would be ashes right now, he got 3rd degree wounds all over his arms

"Hey what was that for onii-chan" Ryomi shouted while running towards Tsubasa then healing his wounds

"Onii-chan?" Tsubasa murmured

"Hn" was all he heard from Natsume

"Tsubasa saw a blue haired boy that looks like Natsume run towards him suddenly healing his wounds

"Gomme ne, for onii-chan's actions, gomenasai, hontoni gommenasai" he said repeatedly

"Daijuobu, so from the looks of things, you have the healing alice" said Tsubasa

"Hai, senpai" he replied

"Oh, yeah, Andou Tsubasa desu, hagimimashte, you know what you look a lot like Natsume" he stated

"Hai, Hyuuga Ryomi desu, Natsume-nii's younger twin, hagimimashte" he said while smiling at him

"Natsume's TWIN??!!!!!!" Tsubasa screeched wide eyed, he couldn't believe it, Ryomi was too nice to be related to the heartless Natsume "No way!!! Your too nice to be related to him.

"Hai, it is hard to believe I know, because of our attitudes, but we do look alike ne? hehe" he said

"Yeah, I have to agree with that" he said

"Ne Mikan-chan, so this is the Tsubasa-senpai you've been telling me about" he said hugging Mikan

"Yeah, Tsubasa-senpai is my favorite senpai, he helps me out a lot" she replied

"Well that's good ne?" he said smiling, still clinging to Mikan

"Hey, you can hug her?" he asked

"Yes, am I not allowed to?" he asked kind of curious

"Well, you see, no guy besides me actually ever dares hug Mikan because of Natsume, but since you are twins, I guess your allowed" he explained

"Oh I see, is Natsume-nii, that feared around here?" he asked

"Yeah, sort of" he replied

"Oi, Ryomi, why are you talking with that shadow freak" Natsume growled

"Why nii-chan?, he seem's nice" Ryomi asked curious

"Ne Tsubasa-senpai, can we be friends?" he said smiling at him

"Really, sure, you know what, you and Natsume are the exact opposites" he said "I mean, your so friendly, and nice, how can you two be related"

"We get that a lot, hehe" Ryomi replied

"Wow, they get along well don't they Natsume"

"Tsk" Natsume replied

This could be the start of a long friendship

* * *

so minna-san, chapter 4 is finished, please review

hope this chap isnt too boring

anyway, thanks for reading minna-san

Please review

oh yeah, minna-san, please check my profile

im planning to make a new story next month

please vote which i should make first

there's a poll there

arigatou


	5. Mikan and Ryomi: Disasterous Date part 1

Hi minna, sorry for the late update, I'm getting pretty lazy but I will only slow down a bit, oh, and please review if you want me to update soon, please

Thanks to the ff. for their reviews

UnreadableMe

yelinad

kikyourules10

Clique Trick

black_rose03

Arigatou for your support, here's chap 5 part 1

(parenthesis) – authors thoughts/notes

"_Italicized" – _characters thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, only my OC Ryomi**

**

* * *

**

The Flame Casters Twin

**

* * *

**

Mikan and Ryomi: Disastrous Date 1

* * *

It's a peaceful sunny Monday morning at Alice Academy, the birds chirping, the cool, fresh morning breeze, too bad it all has to be ruined by the screams of a certain brunette haired girl rushing in and out of the bathroom

"Oh no I overslept, AGAIN, need to hurry" said the damsel in distress

Yes, our little brunette, Sakura Mikan, AGAIN, late, is now rushing down the hallways towards the classroom when she bumped into three familiar figures, namely Natsume, Ruka and Ryomi, and fell on her butt

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan, daijuobu?" asked a half concerned smiling Ryomi while helping her up

"Daijuobu" the brunette replied "ohayo, Ryomi, Ruka-pyon, Natsume" she continued

"Ohayo, Sakura-san" replied Ruka while patting Usagi

"Hn" was all you can hear from Natsume

Then they all made their way to the classroom

**

* * *

**

Outside room 2-b

The brunette entered the classroom greeting everyone "Ohayo" then rushed towards her best friend attempting to hug her, but failed and again received a few hits from the infamous baka gun

"Itai, Hotaru you meanie" she said half pouting half crying (can that happen?)

"Get your nasty snotty face away from me, I might get baka germs" Hotaru replied in a tone of indifference

"Whaaa, Hotaru" she said crying

All ends up the same, except, she doesn't know that there's an intent pair of crimson eyes (it's not the first thought you guys have) watching her every move, with a hint of confusion, hesitation and worry etched in them, and also, not too far away, was a pair of amethyst eyes filled with amusement seeing the sight before her.

(Skipping to After School)

The bell rang signaling that school is over, everyone headed out of the classroom leaving only an amethyst eyed girl with raven hair, and a crimson eyed boy with dark sapphire hair (yup you guessed it, it was Ryomi)

Ryomi sighed, in deep thought

"_What should I do? What should I tell her? How do I tell her? Is it too soon? I'm very confused" _was repeated in Ryomi's thoughts

"You like her"

He somehow jumped up surprised by the sudden appearance of Imai Hotaru right in front of him

"Huh? What? Where? Who?" he asked fidgeting

"You like her, Mikan" she stated in an air of indifference, emotionless as ever

"Huh? _Sigh_, yes, I DO like her, but I don't know what to do, what should I do?" he asked very confused and at the same time embarrassed, he was blushing but a bit sad

Hotaru's eyes sparkled at this, a sign that another evil scheme is up her sleeve, but Ryomi, being dense as he is, is oblivious to this

"Why don't you ask her on a date?" she suggested still emotionless, but if you look closely, you could spot an almost invisible evil grin on her face

Then, a light bulb appeared on Ryomi's head

"That's a great idea, thanks a lot Imai-san, I'll take her on a date, I'll ask her tomorrow" he said fully energized, jumping up and down

"Thanks Imai-san I owe you" then he stopped, remembering who he was talking to, he asked "How much"

Of course, if the great Imai Hotaru helps you, she's bound to ask for payment, money, actually, but her answer shocked Ryomi so much he almost fainted, it's the least expected answer from her, that's why this event jolted everyone's (well, only Ryomi's, actually) suspicion

"It's free" she said, still the evil glint in her eye

"H-h-h-h-h-h-onto???!!!" Ryomi stuttered in curiosity, surprise and suspicion

"Honto" she replied

"A-a-a-arigato Imai-san" he stuttered again, still not convinced, thinking on what she would do, but he let it go for now and ran out in excitement

**

* * *

**

The Next Day, After School

"Uhm… Mikan-chan?" Ryomi asked, a little nervous

"Hai? What is it Ryomi?" she asked back

"C-c-can I t-t-talk to you for a while?" he asked again

"Sure Ryomi, what are we going to talk about?" she said

"Uhm…. Mikan-chan???" he asked AGAIN

"Hai?" she asked back AGAIN (déjàvu )

"Uhm… are you free on Saturday?" he asked

"Uhm.. yes, I'm free, why?" she asked

"Uhm.. will you go out with me on Saturday?" he asked nervously

"Sure, that's fine with me" she said with a smile on her face

"Honto????" he asked

"Hai" she replied

"That's great, Arigatou gozaimasu Mikan-chan" Ryomi said hugging her tightly jumping for joy

He then ran towards his dorm room while shouting "Ok, I'll meet you at the bus stop on Saturday at 12"

Mikan also headed to her dorm room like nothing happened, thinking about Saturday, she was oblivious to the fact that she was asked on a date, she didn't know he asked her on a date, so she just made her way back

The two headed to their dorms, unknown to them that not too far away, a pair of very amused amethyst eyes and a video camera, was watching everything that happened

" _I'll be rich, when people see's what happened today, and what's going to happen on saturday"_ was the thought inside the Raven haired, amethyst eyed girl watching the scene over again with her video camera, with an evil glint and a touch of amusement on her eyes, as she walked back to her dorm room

* * *

So minna, how was it?,

I will take a long time to update if I don't get reviews,

So please, Please, PLEASE,** REVIEW**

See you on the next chap.

Review, Please


	6. Note:

Hey Minna, sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter, but I just have to say, well, sorry to everyone who read my fics, because I will have to put The Flame Casters Twin in HIATUS

I am SORRY Minna-san, HONTONI GOMENASAI, I's just, I don't have any inspirantion, I'm getting bored of Gakuen Alice now, I'm sorry, plus, no matter how hard I try, I just cant get any Ideas for the continuation on this fic, I don't know if I'll update or not, but if I do think of something to put here, I'll post it,

Again minna, HONTONI GOMENASAI!!!!!!


End file.
